Homonymes
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Rachel se l'était promis : elle, elle ne pisserait pas sur l'héritage moral de son homonyme de 1920. [The Lodgers]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Rachel se l'était promis : elle, elle ne pisserait pas sur l'héritage moral de son homonyme de 1920.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°64 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum et insérer la première phrase de la page 249 du livre le plus proche de nous au moment d'écrire. Mon livre était Demoiselles de Lumières de Jean Diwo et la phrase: « _Grand, mince, blond, le visage lisse et pâle, il faisait figure de collégien timide au milieu des ces gens célèbres qui parlaient haut et bataillaient de leurs idées dans une langue choisie. »_

Note de l'auteur bis: UA Moderne de The Lodgers, spoilers sur la fin du film et des éléments clés du scénario.

**Homonymes**

Assise sur un sofa, Rachel n'écoutait que d'une oreille toutes les conversations autour d'elle. Le dernier débat en date était sa couleur de cheveux. En effet, elle avait eu l'outrecuidance d'aller à l'épicerie Nally's, d'y acheter une coloration et elle était passée d'un châtain tirant sur le foncé à un blond doré, le tout ayant un effet un peu tie and dye, puisque ses longueurs étaient plus claires que ses racines, le tout dans un effet naturel, comme s'ils avaient été embrassés par le soleil. Et voilà que ses parents, entourés de leur famille, se mettaient à dire qu'elle filait un mauvais coton! Tout cela, à cause d'une teinture, d'un style vestimentaire moins austère que le leur, mais surtout cette irrépressible envie, ce besoin impérieux de changement, de voyage. Rachel l'admettait sans honte: elle étouffait!

Oui, sa famille avait toujours été considérée comme bizarre.  
D'autant plus que leur nom était lié à l'une des maisons les plus hantées d'Irlande.

Dans les années 1920, son aïeule, Mademoiselle Rachel Sharpe,dont elle partageait le prénom, avait fait démolir Loftus Hall, leur maison natale, non sans faire venir un nombre conséquent de prêtres pour exorciser la demeure, le lac et le cimetière attenant. Elle avait réussi à reconstituer la fortune familiale mais avait refusé de revenir sur les lieux de la mort de son premier et unique amour, noyé en tentant, selon la légende, de la sauver des esprits de la famille. Ce fut son petit-fils qui décida de reconstruire le manoir à l'identique.

La version officielle parmi les Sharpe disait qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec un homme quelconque pour perpétuer la lignée, des années après.

La vérité, c'était que sa virginité, Sean Nally l'avait bien eue. Et l'enfant né de Rachel était bel et bien de lui. La société que formait sa famille dégoûtait la Rachel actuelle, à se voiler la face, à ne pas admettre que dans la famille, du XVIIIème siècle au 21 septembre 1920, on vivait en reclus pour se baiser entre frère et sœur, parce qu'on avait un grain, un grain hérité du pêché des ancêtres, que si la Rachel de l'époque se faisait appeler Rachel Nally en Angleterre, c'était bien pour une raison. Non, on préférait se dire qu'elle avait fait un enfant pour garder le nom, Sean Nally n'existait pas et si on avait prénommé la Rachel actuelle ainsi, c'était pour la sauveuse de Loftus Hall, celle qui l'avait assaini, et non pas pour cette briseuse de chaînes.

Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient vraiment appris la leçon.

Certes, l'inceste n'était plus vraiment là. C'était déjà un soulagement pour la jeune femme de se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas à engendrer un enfant avec son frère jumeau Edward. Désormais, si elle en demandait la permission, elle pouvait dormir en dehors de la maison ou même se coucher bien après minuit. Et les étrangers pouvaient entrer chez eux. Cependant, malgré tout, sa famille ruinait les efforts de la Rachel originale, n'ayant pas compris ou ne voulant pas comprendre son combat de jadis. Ils vivaient toujours dans un manoir, reculé de la ville, en forêt. Les invités étaient rares et bien souvent les mêmes, si bien que les mariages, s'ils n'étaient plus consanguins, allaient vite finir par devenir des cousinades, à force de se lier toujours aux mêmes clans. Ils restaient toujours cette famille excentrique, renfermée sur elle-même. Et elle, Rachel Elizabeth Mary Sharpe, était le vilain petit canard dans ce microcosme. Preuve en était : changer de couleur de cheveux, en soi, ça n'était rien. Pourtant, ça avait revêtu des airs d'affaires d'état. Tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait se différencier d'eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas que ce n'était pas une question de les aimer ou non, car elle les aimait malgré tout. Aveugles ils étaient nés, aveugles ils mourraient.

\- Je te l'assure Margaret, cette petite est sur une mauvaise pente ! Se colorer les cheveux, ses croptops, le fait qu'elle veuille devenir actrice ! Tout cela finira mal.

L'arrivée de leur invité au dîner changea toute l'ambiance et on se mit à parler d'autre chose, comme les magnifiques hypocrites qu'ils étaient. Cela n'aurait pas été correct de critiquer Rachel devant lui, un invité, un des amis de la jeune femme de surcroît. Sa prestance cachait sa gêne profonde, Rachel le connaissait assez pour le deviner. Grand, mince, blond, le visage lisse et pâle, il faisait figure de collégien timide au milieu des ces gens célèbres qui parlaient haut et bataillaient de leurs idées dans une langue choisie. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à voir chez elle le gratin de l'aristocratie irlandaise et quelques célébrités anglaises. Sean Nally était le fils des gérants du Nally's, une épicerie qui était l'un des rocs de la ville, un établissement vieux de presque plus d'un siècle, fondé par Maura Nally et son époux. Le jeune homme était un lointain descendant du Sean qui avait fait un enfant à Lady Rachel Sharpe avant de mourir. En effet, son aïeule n'était autre que Kay, la jeune sœur du vétéran. Lui aussi avait perdu sa jambe droite, amputée en-dessous du genou, à cause d'une guerre.

Une guerre pour sa vie.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que Sean avait vaincu l'ostéosarcome, un cancer déjà très rare, encore plus chez les personnes de son âge, car c'était un mal qui touchait principalement les enfants. Cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de leur livrer leurs courses depuis l'épicerie, avec sa bicyclette ou un petit fourgon électrique. Ils s'étaient rencontrés enfants, même si Rachel avouait qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. D'après lui, ils s'étaient croisés quand sa mère était venue leur livrer des draps et des nouveaux matelas, mais elle n'avait que quatre ans, c'était bien normal qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, lui en avait sept, la mémoire lui était alors plus fidèle.

\- Racontez-nous encore comment vous avez sauvé notre Rachel ?

Elle roula ses yeux. Évidemment, on n'avait pas invité Sean juste par gentillesse. Oh, à dire vrai, ses parents l'appréciaient, Edward aussi, mais ils se méfiaient du nom Nally, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre le passé de celle dont ils avaient pris le nom pour la baptiser. Il était arrivé qu'on l'invite sans une idée de dette à payer derrière la tête. Il avait été là pour quelques anniversaires, par exemple.

\- Sauver est un mot peut-être un peu trop grand. Répondit-il modestement. Une brute locale n'arrivait pas à comprendre que non veut dire non. A croire qu'on ne comprend pas l'anglais quand il est correctement parlé. Je n'ai fait que traduire pour lui ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, dans la seule langue qu'il connaisse.

Le père de Rachel et d'Edward eut un rictus et pour le coup, la jeune femme l'imita. La pique était délicieuse.

\- Rachel doit vous paraître changée. Tenta sa mère

Avant que Rachel ne puisse commencer à râler, il lança :

\- Je trouve sa couleur très jolie. Cela lui illumine le visage.  
\- N'était-elle pas mieux au naturel ?  
\- Madame, vous avez de la chance. Peu importe ce que votre fille porte ou change, cela lui réussit toujours. Tout lui va.

La demoiselle plongea son nez dans l'unique flûte de champagne qu'on lui accordait lors des réceptions, pour donner une justification à ses joues roses. Elle devait l'avouer, ce changement de couleur, c'était en majorité pour elle. Mais c'était aussi pour Sean, pour lequel elle avait un béguin qui grandissait de jour en jour. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la trouve fade, trop effacée. Elle voulait lui plaire tout autant qu'elle voulait se plaire à elle-même.

\- Sa couleur naturelle était ravissante. Dit-il pour apaiser l'air pincé de la matriarche. Cependant, ce blond semble fait pour elle.  
\- Un vrai diplomate.

Une fois les mondanités passées, sa présence n'étant absolument plus requise, Rachel proposa à Sean de prendre l'air. Ils s'installèrent près du lac, la fraîcheur de la soirée lui faisant le plus grand bien.

\- Quand je vois la durite pétée pour tes cheveux, j'imagine qu'on ne voit pas d'un bon œil ton choix de carrière. Devina-t-il  
\- Pour eux, mon avenir, c'est dans le porno. Dans un appartement sale, droguée et ruinée.  
\- Tout ça pour une teinture ?  
\- Et mes habits. Et mon envie d'indépendance.  
\- Ouais, bah, vaut mieux que je laisse passer quelques jours avant que je ne leur propose ce que j'avais en tête. Et de t'en parler en premier, bien sûr.

Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée. Il lui sourit.

\- J'ai une correspondante française. Elle a une chambre d'amis disponible. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais, seul ou accompagné. D'autant plus qu'elle a aussi une caravane. On était dans l'idée de découvrir sa ville puis de se faire comme un road trip dans le pays. Les châteaux de la Loire, Versailles, Kayserberg, le Fort des Dunes de Leffrinckoucke, Dinan... Ca te tenterait ?

Elle le regarda, bouche-bée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il arrivait à lire en elle comme ça. Il parlait peu, il agissait.

\- Rachel... Tu pleures?!  
\- C'est rien, ce sont juste mes yeux qui coulent...  
\- La définition même de pleurer. Et je ne veux pas te faire pleurer.  
\- Même si c'est de joie ?  
\- Ca se négocie.

Deux mois plus tard, le duo préparait ses bagages pour aller à Dunkerque, où les attendait la correspondante de Sean. Et alors qu'ils étaient dans le taxi pour aller à l'aéroport, Sean se promit une chose :

Il était vraiment grand temps qu'il lui avoue qu'il était amoureux d'elle et ce, peut-être depuis le premier jour.

**FIN**


End file.
